


Quadrifoglio

by michirukaiou7



Category: Hachimitsu to Clover | Honey and Clover
Genre: Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-06 08:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3128591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/1000e1storiaquadrifoglio.html">Mille ed una storia, 01. Haiku, 02. Sms, 03. Lettera, 04. Narrativo e 05. Drabble</a></p><p>Takemoto è fermo in un prato e, di colpo, qualcosa nel paesaggio che ha davanti gli ricorda un luogo simile a quello, in cui ha vissuto un momento importante della sua vita ed in cui c'era una persona speciale per lui.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 01. Haiku

Ricordo la mia

amata su quel prato:

un quadrifoglio.


	2. 02. SMS

 

[Tradotto per chi non riesce a leggere e non vuole dar fuoco alle sue diottrie. Comunque sì, questo era il mio cellulare all'epoca:]

_ Ciao Ayu-chan!Come va a Tokyo?Sono davanti a un prato e...mi è venuta in mente Hagu,quella volta che cercammo i quadrifogli in riva al fiume.Ricordi?Mi mancate. _


	3. 03. Lettera

Caro Mayama,

come stai? Come procede il lavoro in Spagna? Rika-san sta bene?

Io mi trovo a Morioka, il nostro giro di templi procede e il lavoro non manca; hai più sentito Morita? Quel disgraziato non si ricorda mai di scrivere una riga per dire che è ancora vivo! Ayu-chan mi ha scritto che Nomiya-san ha trovato un’intervista che gli hanno fatto, su internet: pare sia impegnato nell’ultimo film di quel Peter, pare sarà un kolossal (si scrive così?)… Che abbia finalmente messo la testa a posto?

Oggi, durante la pausa pranzo, ho mangiato in un prato fuori dal tempio che stiamo restaurando ed ho trovato un quadrifoglio: mi è sembrato di rivederci quel giorno, te lo ricordi?, quando siamo stati tutta la sera a cercare quel dannato quadrifoglio da regalare al professore. Per un attimo mi è sembrato di essere ancora lì, con voi, come un branco di mocciosi dell’asilo… E ho ripensato a Hagu, quel giorno: sorrideva come una bambina.

Sai, dopo l’incidente ho ripensato alle tue parole, a quando mi hai detto che volevi diventare forte per proteggere la tua donna e guadagnare il più possibile per poterle essere di aiuto se ne avesse avuto bisogno: pensavo di voler diventare forte per proteggere per sempre il sorriso che aveva lei quel giorno, ma… Beh, sto imparando a convivere con l’idea che, anche se mi fossi impegnato al massimo, quel posto non sarebbe mai stato mio. Mi sembra di essere diventato più grande solo sapendo questo, sai?

Però a volte ci penso ancora a quel giorno. A quanto eravamo felici di essere lì, insieme, e a quanto era dolce il volto di Hagu.

A proposito, ho trovato altri quadrifogli! Quattro, per l’esattezza (è stato comico: tutti i miei colleghi, quando gli ho raccontato di quella volta, si sono commossi e si sono messi ad aiutarmi a cercarne altri! Perché faccio sempre ‘st’impressione di “spirito della giovinezza”, cavolo?!): uno lo spedirò a quello stordito di Morita (anche se penso che la fortuna sia l’ultima cosa che gli manca), uno ad Ayu-chan ed uno ad Hagu.

L’ultimo è per te: penso che ne avrai bisogno, con Rika-san!

 

Pensaci ogni tanto,  _paparino_ !

 

Takemoto


	4. 04. Narrativo

Takemoto posò con un sospiro soddisfatto i suoi attrezzi: era a buon punto.  
– Takemoto, che fai? Non vieni a mangiare? Guarda che ci sbafiamo tutto noi! – chiamò Rokutaro.  
– Cosa?! – gemette il ragazzo, scattando in piedi – Non potete, ho cucinato tutto io!  
Il mondo, fuori dall’imponente tetto del tempio di Morioka, era abbagliante: la ghiaia splendeva come neve, le fronde imponenti degli alberi sacri, cinti da enormi corde bianche, brillavano come smeraldo nell’aria immobile e satura di umidità; il frinire delle cicale era assordante lì, molto più che a Tokyo, dove veniva in parte coperto dal rumore del traffico. Shin gli fece cenno di raggiungerlo: i suoi colleghi si erano sparpagliati sull’erba di un prato al di là del torii d’ingresso del tempio, una piccola radura ombrosa, circondata dagli alberi; sembravano tutti, lui compreso, un branco di disperati, sfatti dal caldo e dalla stanchezza, visto che, per evitare la spaventosa calura estiva, iniziavano a lavorare alle prime luci dell’alba, facendo colazione mentre era ancora notte fonda. Ma sembravano anche un gruppo di bambini in gita: non quelli di città, però, ma quelli cresciuti tra le risaie e l’erba alta e i fiumiciattoli di campagna, come quelli del suo paese natale; scoperchiavano i loro bento come fossero pacchi di Natale, felici di trovarli pieni di cose buone, scambiandosi a vicenda qualche onigiri, qualche crocchetta, e accoglievano Takemoto con allegria.  
– Da quando quel ragazzo è con noi, il pranzo e la cena sono i momenti migliori della giornata! – esclamavano.  
E Takemoto si sentiva non meno utile ed orgoglioso di quando finiva di restaurare qualcosa.  
  
~*~  
  
In estate la pausa pranzo era più lunga, sia perché la stanchezza era maggiore, sia perché era impensabile lavorare nelle ore più calde; persino il frinire delle cicale non riusciva ad impedire che qualcuno si mettesse a sonnecchiare sull’erba, vinto dalla piacevole sensazione della pancia piena e della frescura.  
Takemoto si accomodò col suo bento e prese a mangiare lentamente, pensando a cosa poteva preparare per cena; il budget per i pasti gli sembrava enorme, abituato com’era agli spiccioli con cui doveva arrangiare i pasti fino a qualche mese prima, quando viveva ancora aTokyo; spesso, nel dormiveglia del mattino, quando sentiva i rumori provenire dalle altre stanze della pensione nella quale lui ed i suoi colleghi si erano stabiliti per la durata di quel lavoro, gli sembrava di trovarsi ancora nel suo appartamento da studente, e che quel rumore lì fosse di Mayama che si preparava per uscire, quell’altro di Morita che rientrava a casa non si sa da dove. Quando apriva gli occhi, assonnato, gli occorreva anche un minuto per ricordarsi dov’era e che quella vita lì era finita.  
Finita.  
Morita in America, a lavorare con quel regista assurdo, Mayama in Spagna, al fianco della sua adorata Rika, Ayumi a Toyo, dove i suoi vasi cominciavano ad essere sempre più richiesti, Hagu… Hagu continuava, con spaventosa tenacia, la rieducazione della sua mano destra; Ayumi gli aveva spedito una foto di loro due che modellavano l’argilla, annunciando che i risultati della riabilitazione si vedevano. Aveva scritto che si stavano dedicando a modellare dei piccioncini e, sotto dettatura di Hagu, che gliene avrebbero spedito uno.  
Non voleva pensare a chi c’era al fianco della piccola artista; non era geloso, né tantomeno arrabbiato, ma… Sentiva che doveva trascorrere ancora del tempo, prima di rivederla; doveva lavorare di più, diventare più bravo, più forte, più uomo: poi sarebbe tornato a Tokyo ed avrebbe potuto sorriderle limpidamente e tutto sarebbe tornato a posto. Ogni ricordo sarebbe stato luminoso, sereno, e non più accompagnato da un acuto senso di malinconia.  
Il suo bento era finito: lo richiuse e lo ripose nella sua sacca, poggiando poi la schiena contro il tronco che aveva alle spalle. Lo sguardo, un po’ assonnato, si perse nell’erba verde scuro davanti a lui.  
E lì, nascosto da miriadi di altri ciuffi dello stesso colore, vide un quadrifoglio.  
Rimase immobile, con gli occhi sgranati e brucianti per la sonnolenza e la luce abbagliante del sole, poi si tese per toccarlo e, come in un flash, rivide se stesso, Hagu, Ayu-chan, Mayama e Morita sulla riva del fiume che portava a casa del professore, con le mani e le ginocchia sporche, a cercare quel quadrifoglio che non si trovava, tutti insieme, come bambini, chiamandosi da un capo all’altro di quel prato sterminato. E rivide Hagu, ritta contro il tramonto infuocato, i lunghi capelli scompigliati, su cui si poteva veder qualche filo d’erba, e le mani, quelle cosine minuscole capaci di tirare fuori dal niente capolavori che lasciavano con la bocca aperta ed il cuore gonfio chi li guardava, imbrattate di terra e verde, così come la parte inferiore di quel vestito infantile, come una bambinetta che aveva giocato a rotolarsi per ore; rideva con Ayumi, non ricordava per cosa, ma rideva, e quella per lui era una benedizione più grande di qualsiasi quadrifoglio; Mayama e Morita si beccavano e cercavano, ma sorridevano anche lolo, intenti in quella ricerca che poco aveva a che fare con un gruppo di ventenni universitari, ma molto con dei bambini che giocavano senza preoccuparsi del futuro.  
Erano felici, di una gioia semplice che allargava il cuore, e c’era Hagu, conquella forza abbagliante come il sole alle sue spalle, che infiammava i suoi capelli come la scia di una cometa.  
  
~*~  
  
– Takemoto? Hey, Takemoto? – Matsu si avvicinò al ragazzo.  
– Che ha? – chiese Rokutaro, seduto poco più in là.  
– Niente – rise l’altro, dev’essersi addormentato per la stanchezza. Ma guarda! – aggiunse – Ha trovato un quadrifoglio!  
Ma Takemoto non lo sentì e continuò a dormire placido, con il suo quadrifoglio tra le dita.  
Felice.


	5. 05. Drabble

Takemoto ripose soddisfatto il suo bento e poi, guardando davanti a sé sull’erba del prato, vide un quadrifoglio.  
 _Hagu_ …, pensò.  
La rivide quel giorno, quello della festa di addio al professore, quando l’avevano trovata sul prato lungo il fiume mentre cercava un quadrifoglio da regalargli, inginocchiata sull’erba come una fatina che avesse smarrito la sua bacchetta; si erano uniti alla ricerca e Hagu aveva sorriso, con il suo viso da bambina, le guance rosse, i capelli intrecciati con l’erba, il vestito e le mani imbrattati di verde.  
Se non avesse già saputo di amarla, lo avrebbe capito in quel momento.


End file.
